Heaven
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: This is a side fic. oneshot of Trials of Life. This is set one month after it ends. There is shonenai or gay pairing. The pairing is YugiYami.


Heaven  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song "Heaven." Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and all connected companies and "Heaven" belongs to DJ Sammy and all connected companies.  
  
NOTE: This is a ONE-SHOT, meaning that there is only one chapter. If you want the whole story read my fic "Trials of Life", the two other one-shots that go with it, and "Probationis Vitae." It is best to read this if you've read "Trials of Life" other wise you won't understand quite a bit of it.  
  
WARNING: This story does contain references to shonen-ai/gay relationships. If you don't like it then don't read it. If you read it anyway, then don't review and complain because you have been warned. The pairing is Yami/Yugi.  
  
Enjoy the fic.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
  
//Yami to Yugi//  
  
'Personal thoughts'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I still can't believe that he's really here. Just a month ago I never would've believed this possible. I would've hoped and prayed it would, but I never would've thought it could. Now, though, I feel as if I'm in heaven. Nothing could be better than this. Nothing could be better than having Yugi here in my arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Oh thinking about all our younger years  
  
There was only you and me  
  
We were young and wild and free  
  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
  
We've been down that road before  
  
But that's over now  
  
You keep me coming back for more  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Just thinking about what I did to Yugi two years ago makes me angry at myself and amazed at my hikari's ability to forgive and forget. I mean, how many people could just forget a thing like that? Especially after all the promises I'd made and broken and after I had just seemed to have forgotten the other half of my soul, the one who freed me from the puzzle and, as a result, eternal darkness.  
  
Now, though, I know nothing could take him away from me. I'd willingly give up my own life before I leave him alone again. I love him too much and I don't want to put him through that pain, and I never want to go through the pain I felt everyday after I lost him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I guess I'm also very grateful toward the Venators, especially Selene, despite how much they irritated me when they were here. After all, the only reason they irritated me was because they were keeping me away from Yugi and, given past situations, I can't really blame them. And then, after all that, they allowed Yugi to stay here with me. More the like, they allowed me to stay with Yugi. I guess I actually owe them everything good that I have now. If they had never shown up then who knows what Yugi could've done. From what I remember them saying, Yugi was getting to the point where suicide might've been considered. And if that had happened I never would've gotten a chance to say I'm sorry for all that I did and try to make up for it. In fact, even if he had just run away like he did, with no note, and Selene hadn't come to tell us off I may never have realized what I did. At least, not until it was too late.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
  
There's a lot that I can say  
  
But just hold me now  
  
Cause our love will light the way  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I can still feel the jealousy that coursed through me when, before Yugi accepted me into his heart, I saw Yugi and Selene together. They had been so close and I had felt jealous. Especially when I found out how Selene had been able to help him in a way I could not. She had saved him from his father and helped to put him in his grandpa's custody. And with that I also have to thank her because she, indirectly, allowed me to meet Yugi. Then she saved him again, this time from his own friends who had forgotten him. And when they came back, they had decided that she should pretend to be Yugi's girlfriend to keep me away from him. Now, however, it doesn't bother me when they are together because I've learned how that was all a fraud and Selene was actually with Damien and Yugi was in love with me.  
  
And now the Venators come to visit as often as they can. In fact, they plan to come to visit in a couple of days and stay for a week. I'm glad that they are because I'm determined to put past differences aside and try to make friends with them. Plus the fact, I can tell that my hikari is really looking forward to their visit. They were his best and only friends for two years straight and, from what I can tell, they became extremely close to one another. They again, relying on one another as they did and as often as they did would do that to a group of people.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Baby you're all that I want  
  
When you're lying here in my arms  
  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
  
We're in heaven  
  
And love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi has also started to forgive the others as well. I can tell that, despite the rather harsh terms on which he had to leave, he missed them. And I know that they missed him. What I find amusing is the fact that Yugi is already planning to play matchmaker among his friends. His current targets are Honda and Anzu and then he plans to move on to Jonouchi and Seto, and gods only know how he plans to do that and how long it will take. He's going to introduce the Venators to his friends when they come to visit and then get the Venators to help play matchmaker when they visit.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Now our dreams are coming true  
  
Through the good times and the bad  
  
I'll be standing there by you  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I've made a promise to myself, Yugi, the Venators, and the gods themselves that I will never leave Yugi again. This time I intend to keep that promise even if it means my death. I will never leave him alone again.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
We're in heaven  
  
Love is all that I need  
  
And I found it there in your heart  
  
It isn't too hard to see  
  
We're in heaven  
  
We're in heaven  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
/Yami? What are you doing up?/ came a 'voice' interrupting Yami's thoughts.  
  
//Nothing, hikari, go back to sleep. It's still several hours yet before we have to wake up.// Yami replied, looking down at the half-lidded, amethyst eyes of his hikari.  
  
/Ok, but you go to sleep too. Good night Yami, love you./ Yugi said, and he closed his eyes again.  
  
Yami smiled and replied. //Ok, tenshi, I will. Good night. I love you too, my hikari.//  
  
As Yami drifted off to sleep, one thought crossed his mind, 'I will never leave my hikari ever again.'  
  
AN: Please read and review and tell me what you think? Did you like it, hate it, love it, loathe it, or something in between? Please review and tell me, I appreciate all comments and criticisms, though those who will just say they didn't like it and not tell me why are, in my opinion, kind of wasting there time. Oh well, to each their own. 


End file.
